creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prehistoric Killer Creepypasta
The Prehistoric Killer Creepypasta is about the protagonist, Mark Sailor, investigating the case of a murderous Spinosaurus aegyptiacus that survived into the modern day, and started to remember its murderous plots and tragedies. The Story Years and years ago, not just in the 18th century, not just in the B.C. era, but during the time of the dinosaurs, lived Spinosaurus. It is known to have been a predatory and mercilessly reckless killer, that was unwilling to go down without a fight and was very hard to defeat. When the dinosaurs went extinct, the individual, dubbed “Spino” by all it lived around, survived into the modern day according to legend, and stalks the villages of the innocent in Africa at night, which makes it easier for it to eat its prey. Or, so it seems. In 1886 was when the REAL crimes began. On April 4 of that same year, Spino had gone around and murdered three hundred people already, and also became the alpha of a large pack of raptors that followed his every order. According to legend, Spino disdained humans and it was his goal to make them extinct, but obviously would never succeed in doing so. The Spinosaurus’ methods at murdering his victims were so macabre and horrific that this dinosaur MUST be included here. The Spinosaurus was feared by all except one, a man named Warry, who was eventually traced back to his fate when the Spino killed him. Spino was unable to speak, but knew what he was doing, and was extremely intelligent. The Spinosaurus’ real horrific reputation began, however, when he not only killed his prey, but actually stalked and made close confrontations with them, and would “play around” with them in a violent, ruthless and aggressive manner. The real horror started when he began encountering his victims in the night, under red street lamps. I was one of these victims. It all started in 2006 in North Carolina, after moving there from Indiana. I was driving my Chevrolet when a large creature appeared out of the shadows and stood there, menacingly, looking right at my car, long claws equipped. I tried speeding past it from under its legs, but it overturned my car and tried slaughtering me. It was unable to, however, as I managed to escape quickly. I never wanted to go on drives late at night again, but realized that for various reasons I would have no choice. Over the next four weeks, I had travelled to see my family when I repeatedly saw the same creature over and over again. It once rushed out from the woods next to the highway and attacked a car, mortally wounding the driver and killing the passengers, before the car got set on fire. 3 years later, I was fishing with my son and daughter, when I saw the same creature again under the water. My son was astonished at the sight of the Spinosaurus, as he, like myself and my daughter, believed that all dinosaurs were extinct. The fuel tank of my car’s engine broke off and set the water on fire, frightening the Spinosaurus into running away into the woods, but it returned days later and murdered my dog for reckless reasons, leaving the corpse uneaten. Feeling too much sorrow, I wanted to kill the Spinosaurus, but couldn’t. The last time I ever encountered it was when I was walking outside with my wife during the day, the Spinosaurus emerged and attacked us, but we managed to get away safely. That was the last I ever saw or heard of it. To me and everyone else that encountered the Spinosaurus, the Spinosaurus was the definition of a serial murderer in the form of a dinosaur. My name is Mark Sailor. When I was a child, I was fascinated by dinosaurs and, like everyone else, thought that they were extinct, but the Spinosaurus made its appearance in my life, which is when I realized how dangerous these prehistoric monsters really are. After my last encounter with the Spinosaurus, I don't know what happened to it, but because of how dangerous it was, it wouldn't have deserved to live. This encounter probably gives me the proof that dinosaurs may still be alive. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Articles with questionable canon Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Leader Category:Dangerous Category:Aggressive Category:Creepypasta Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Tyrants Category:Unknown